Words Unspoken
by Heroe
Summary: Tragedy brings perspective. Response to prompt two (late) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.


**Summary**: Tragedy brings perspective. Response to prompt two (late) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**WORDS UNSPOKEN**

"The Hokage's apprentice..."

"...ambushed."

"The entire team was D.O.A..."

"...a tragedy."

Uchiha Sasuke was not the sort to partake in village gossip; however, when snippets of various conversations regarding a recent mission gone wrong assailed his ears, he could not help but stop and listen.

"What a shame..."

"...that's the life of a shinobi."

"Haruno Sakura..."

When the name he had been dreading to hear was finally mentioned, Sasuke quit eavesdropping and employed his body flicker technique to reach the hospital in record time. He burst through the double doors and determinedly made his way to the registration desk. Ailing civilians and shinobi were carelessly shoved aside until he was at the front of the line and had fully grasped the receptionist's notice.

"Tell me where Haruno Sakura is. _Now_."

The receptionist forced a smile and asked, "What's your relationship to Haruno-san, sir?"

Sasuke was brought up short by the inquiry. What was their relationship? Were they teammates? Yes, when they were genin. Were they friends? Maybe, that is what she claimed when they last spoke. Were they more than friends? No, and now they may never be.

"He's family!"

Naruto's loud and, for once, convenient entrance saved Sasuke from having to answer the discomfiting question.

"Sakura-chan's chakra is really weak, but I can still feel her. Let's go, bastard!"

Sasuke was embarrassed to realize he had become so affected by the situation that his senses had actually dulled. He should have been able to perceive Sakura's chakra as well. No doubt, after confirming Sakura's well-being, Naruto would rub this momentary lapse in his face. Another speech about the importance of bonds was probably forthcoming too. _Damn_.

When the pair arrived at room 302, there was no hesitancy on Naruto's part as he barreled inside without bothering to knock. "Sakura-chan!"

Having regained his calm upon learning that Sakura was alive, Sasuke followed his hyperactive companion at a sedate pace. And, while the kunoichi was distracted by Naruto's effervescent greeting and incessant chatter, he took the opportunity to study her from a distance. She was pale, extremely so, and the ugly green hospital gown did naught to improve her washed out appearance. Unsightly bandages covered the majority of her hands and arms. There was massive facial bruising and gauze had been generously applied to a head wound which, to his frustration, kept him from ascertaining its seriousness. In sum, she was a wreck.

"It looks worse than it is," Sakura told Naruto with false cheer. "Since my injuries aren't life threatening, hospital protocol is to let them heal on their own. Although, when I recover my chakra, I'll go ahead and heal them anyway. It'll be like nothing even happened."

The Sharingan-wielder scoffed at the obvious front, positive that the chances of her getting over this incident so easily were zero-to-none.

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and, upon meeting his knowing and hard-lined stare, her unconvincing facade began to crack. She diverted her gaze, rapidly blinking back tears.

"My team's dead because of me," she brokenly confessed.

Naruto immediately objected. "That's not true, Sakura-chan!"

"It is," she insisted. "I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough_. I just wasn't enough_."

In contrast to Naruto's kind protestation, Sasuke's response was curt and unsympathetic. "If you believe that's true, then you have to strive to become smarter... become faster... become stronger... _become_ _enough_, so that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Teme, don't talk to Sakura-chan like that! She's amazing as-is!"

"Thank you, Naruto," she said while swiping at a few errant tears.

Making eye contact for a second time, Sakura then offered him a tremulous smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The tension seeped out of Sasuke's shoulders at her gratitude. It was an acknowledgement that she had understood the meaning behind his brusque words. She had understood that they were his way of saying he believed in her, that he respected her and that he felt she was capable of achieving whatever goals she set for herself. But, most of all, she understood that he already thought she was more than enough.

**THE END**


End file.
